


Things We'll Never Forget

by TheSlytherinSal



Category: Naruto
Genre: KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinSal/pseuds/TheSlytherinSal
Summary: Itachi's life changes forever after his is diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer's.





	1. Chapter 1

Itachi strolled into his apartment with bags from the grocery store. He placed the bags on the counter, he thanked god he tried the new eco friendly bags, which were way better than those plastic ones, especially since Itachi lived in an apartment. He begins to put the groceries away. He bought some yogurt, and as he put them in the fridge he realized that he already had yogurt there. There were about eight of them in there.

Itachi though he was in dire need of yogurt, but he guessed he wasn't. He looked at the yogurt and saw the expiration date was the same as the ones he bought today. Weird?

A light bulb went off. That’s because I had gone earlier, stupid. Itachi groaned as he threw the new yogurt in with the ones from this morning. He put the rest of his groceries away, which included bananas, pound cake, organic Kale, and other fresh vegetables.

After he threw the rest of the vegetables in the fridge he remembered what he went to the store for, Milk. Darn-it. This all started because he needed Milk. He went earlier for milk and he forgot and now he forgot it again. He didn’t know what was happening, but it was like the world didn’t want him to have milk.

Itachi scratched his raven locks and took out his phone and wrote M-I-L-K on the paper. He tucked it in his wallet, that way if he forgot; when he was about to pay he would remember. He decided he would go and try and write his new novel, which was his true passion. Itachi had been crafting stories since he was in college. He was an English major and sometimes he occasionally taught at the school.

Ino Yamanaka - Blonde, young…

Occupation: -

Itachi needed to think of an occupation for his protagonist to have in this story. Maybe she could be a dancer, singer, or a businesswoman.

Who was Itachi kidding? He really didn’t even have a plot yet. He just a character and a couple of adjectives, not even enough to write a page, or a small little short story. Still the words weren’t coming and the idea’s seemed so distant. Was this writer's block? Surely that wasn’t the case. Itachi had a total of seven novels that had been published at this point (three of the books were apart of a trilogy).

“Maybe she could be a cashier at a store with a dead end job and a dead end life.” Itachi mumbled to himself. “Should she have kids? Does she need kids? She need’s a color, purple maybe?” Itachi worked better when he spoke words aloud. That gave him a better idea of what he was doing.

Itachi slid back into the chair as he started at his computer screen. He couldn’t think of what Ino should do for her life. He had a character, and all he need was a setting and a plot? Why was this so hard he usually could do this in a matter of moments? Now he was struggling to keep ideas in his head.

“Uhhh…” Itachi grunted as he slid back into the leather lazy boy. His eyes sliding up to the top of the head and rolling around like a pouty teenager. He chewed on his cheek lightly as he tapped his foot. Why was this so hard?

“Fuck!” Hidan burst through the door with a slight smile on his face. “I’ve had one hell of a day, ‘tachi.” He went right to the fridge like he usually did. Itachi didn’t consider Hidan to be a friend, yet he always found himself victim to his frequent visits.

“How did you get in?” Itachi asked.

“Spare key that you keep buried in that fuckin’ plant out there.” Hidan said. “God you don’t have anything appetizing to eat? Who the hell wants Kale? What can you make with Kale? I fuckin’ can’t understand why people eat the shit? Tell me Itachi what do you do with Kale.”

“Kale is actually very healthy for you. You might like to try some?” Itachi closed his computer. “I’m sure it’s better than that stuff you eat anyways?”

“Working on a novel or something.” Hidan scrambled through the fridge.

“Kinda.” Itachi said. “I’m trying to write something new…”

“Well why do you need to do that? Wasn’t that trilogy you wrote good enough?” Hidan shrugged. “They’re still trying to get you to let them make it into a movie or something like that…”

“Well I need to go on from there. I don’t want to be known for that story…” Itachi frowned.

“Well to tell you the truth, I wanted to read it, but never got around to it. It’s still sitting on my night stand…” Hidan shrugged. “I pray before I go bed and every now again I wrestle with someone my drunk ass picked up at a bar. See no time for reading your book.”

“I don’t think you could understand it at all anyways.” Itachi frowned. “It had a deeper meaning than what people made it out to be.”

“What is that?” Hidan asked.

“Read it and find out.” Itachi grumbled. “I think the main character name in that one was C.”

“Ah yes. I ship him and Darui so hard.” Hidan said. “I read the hottest little smut the other day involving him and Darui god...I tell you. C was a little slut in that one.”

“Fan fiction?” Itachi grumbled. “God...?”

“What’s the matter with fan fiction? It’s so good. I mean some delicious smut, yes please. It’s nothing like reading to characters getting it on.” Hidan said. “Besides it’s implied that the two get together at end of the trilogy.”

“Where did you find out that info?” Itachi asked.

“On Wikipedia.” Hidan replied. “I needed to know a little before I read the sexy smut...oh god that was hot.”

“I thought you didn’t have time to read?” Itachi frowned.

“Smut. I always make time for smut.” Hidan said. “I have to have a good daily dose of it to survive. I am still in love with one written by Sasori33-001 about your story Sharingan with that blue Sharkman Samehada, and that raven-haired man from high society with those eyes. God there was this Au where they had sex and he had a foot fetish.”

“Fan fiction...is an interesting site.” Itachi said.

“Do you like it?” Hidan asked.

“I don’t have an opinion. It’s young authors expressing themselves.” Itachi said.

“Well you should read about the Sharkman and the raven-haired boy.” Hidan spoke so vividly like he was picturing the image right then and there. “It was so vivid. It started on the beach and then my...god...they ended up back at Samehada’s place and he took Tsukiyomi right there. God it was magical.”

“See you did all this without reading my novel.” Itachi frowned.

“They turned that one into a mini series.” Hidan said. “I don’t see how they didn’t fuck..I mean the sexual tension was obvious. Tsukiyomi was definitely more open when he spoke with Samehada, and Samehada made him blush a couple of times.”

“Okay you saw the movie. You didn’t read the actual book.” Itachi frowned. “I hate the films and miniseries and TV they don’t capture the truth. My book had so much substance and then they take it and turn it into a love story. I poured a lot of myself into that book. I think it’s nice when they go and make fanfics about it, but when they go and make a fan fiction on screen and call it an adaption, then that’s wrong.”

“I thought it was a good film?” Hidan shrugged. “You got any Milk?”

“No. I went to the store, but I forgot to pick up some.” Itachi said.

“God damn. I want a glass of milk.” Hidan shut the fridge. “Oooohhh, pound cake.”

“One slice.” Itachi stated. “Well you can drop the trilogy. If you read anything from me it should be Sharingan. It’s special to me.” Itachi wrote Sharingan during his marriage and divorce to Kisame Hoshigaki.

“Oh what will I win if I read it?” Hidan cut him a slice of cake and took a seat on the couch opposite from Itachi.

“I don’t know maybe knowledge and you might know what you’re talking about.” Itachi said. “The film got it wrong. There relationship was more than love...it’s something different.”

“I hear they didn’t have sex or even kiss during the course of the novel.” Hidan took a bite into the soft buttery cake.

“It’s about more than love.” Itachi frowned. “People need to look passed the love part and focus on what the story is really about. Stories make statements, people are just so blind because they’re so focused on whether the characters will end up together.”

“Well you killed off Tsukiyomi, though.” Hidan sighed.

“I did…” Itachi lectured. “And if you read the novel you might find out what happened and how it happened. The mini series doesn’t make that clear. God I should’ve wrote the miniseries and directed it. Then it would’ve been perfect.”

“You lack the vision.” Hidan chuckled.

“I lack the skill as well. Filmmaking is a different process.” Itachi chewed on his upper lip in deep thought.

“Who knows…?” Hidan shrugged. “You might wanna do something different with your life. Your life is boring. I can only imagine how horrible it would be in sitting in a room in front of the computer trying to write something entertaining.”

“That’s because you lack the patients and the grammar.” Itachi said. “I mean you’re a doctor. I think being a nurse takes patience.”

“It does and I’m kinda not the nicest nurse. I put people under. It’s like goodnight bitches.” Hidan sighed. “It’s the best job ever and if they piss me off, I pray they wake up in the middle of their surgery.”

“How cruel.” Itachi stated.

“It’s not cruel.” Hidan explained. “I didn’t say I lower their dosage, now that would be cruel.”

“Whatever you say.” Itachi wasn’t all that surprised. Hidan wasn’t really an outstanding member of society. He had a lot of hatred towards people in general, and Itachi wished he hated him, but sadly he didn’t. Itachi always found himself in the company of Hidan, whether the man showed up to his home unannounced or called him on the phone non-stop till he answered.

“I’m quite fund of myself, besides I have a date with a doctor tonight, and I might be getting lucky.” Hidan smirked.

“Oh really?” Itachi rolled his eyes. At least that will keep him from staying over longer.

“Yep. It’s going to be amazing. All I have to do is buy some flowers and some incens so I can freshen up the place…” Hidan made a confused face. “Fuck! I need to go get those stupid flowers?”

“Aren’t you going out?” Itachi asked.

“No, he’s coming over and we’re having a romantic dinner.” Hidan said.

“Romantic?” Hidan didn’t know the first thing about romance. He was sure he was just going to sleep with the doctor, hell he probably already did.

“Yep romantic.” Hidan said. “Pizza and a rental movie. Ha.”

“Straight out of a romance novel?” Itachi retorted.

“Fuck you, Itachi.” Hidan said. “You should put it in your novel. There’s nothing sexier than pizza and rental movie then you know what activities go on behind the scenes.”

“No I don’t and I don’t think I ever will.”

“Well I have to go get some flowers from the florist. I’ll see ya later, when I break in again.” Hidan waved a goodbye to Itachi, who nodded and didn’t reply with a single sound. Hidan let himself out and then a Thud was heard as the door slammed back into place.

He still doesn’t know how to close a door properly. Hope he gets something nice at the florist though, and I hope he isn’t loud tonight.

Hidan was known for having the loudest sex on the floor, not to mention the time he tried whips and chains.

“It was a wonderful exercise.” Hidan had explained to Itachi. The moron couldn’t sit down properly for a week, but he said he liked being spanked. It was ‘thrilling.’

Itachi loved on the table and saw that Hidan left his plate; the only thing on it was a crumb. He sighed and picked up the plate when an idea struck him like lighting.

A Florist shop. That’s perfect.

Dropping the plate, Itachi picked up his laptop and made note of it quickly. He couldn’t have been happier than at the moment. Something good came out of his stupid conversation with Hidan.

He pulled up the document and was about to type when he received a call. Fuck.

Itachi sprung up off the couch and over to the phone. “Hello.” He answered the phone curiously.

“Hey Itachi. It’s Kisame.” Itachi didn’t want to talk to his ex-husband at the current moment. He didn’t hate him or anything, but it had been about two months since they bumped into each other at the grocery store, which had to be one of the most odd conversations Itachi had in years.

“Hello, Kisame.” What could he want?

“Hey so…I was um calling due to the fact that I wanted to talk or something like that.” Kisame said.

“Don’t be nervous, spit it out already.” Itachi didn’t have time for indecisiveness. He was more worried about writing down his florist idea, than listening to Kisame babble on about whatever.

“Well I just wanted to talk is all about you know Naruto and Sasuke’s marriage thingy or whatever?” Kisame stated.

“I know you know Naruto from the police station and Sasuke’s my brother. It’s life.” Itachi said.

“Well I’m going to be in the wedding and they’re having their engagement dinner this weekend…I mean should I turn down the request.” Kisame still had that suave sexy voice, that could talk anyone out of their underwear at anytime. He was just that convincing, a slick talker. That’s what made him the perfect detective.

Itachi fought the urge not to blush, Kisame wasn’t here, but still he didn’t want to seem weak. “Kisame. It’s not my wedding, and you and Naruto are friends.” Itachi frankly stated. “I’ll be in the wedding, you’ll be in the wedding, and hell we’ll all be in the wedding.”

“Do you think it’ll be weird, ya know. Me, you, and your brother and his new husband all standing there smiling.”

“Are you not happy with me Kisame?” Itachi asked.

“You know I’m always happy with you, ‘tachi.” That light click of the tongue before ‘tachi made Itachi blood rush to his face. No one said it like he did. 

“Don’t try and sweet talk me, Kisame?” Itachi stated. “I’m not falling for that game you’re playing. If you want something, why don’t you ask for it?” 

“Itachi playing hard to get. I like it now. Don’t make me come over there.” Kisame said. “And I did ask. You just need to give me an answer.”

“Be in the wedding Kisame.” Itachi said. “It’s not my wedding. I don’t hate you, unless you now hate me.”

“I don’t hate you. You know how I feel about you.” Kisame last sentence echoed in Itachi’s head like a catchy pop song. “I think are relationship is just a little different now. Besides it’s been ten years, but it’s only been six months since we last…”

“Don’t talk about that.” Itachi reprimanded Kisame. “You said you would never speak about it. Let it go.”

“What you don’t want to talk about our new found relationship?” Kisame asked. “It’s me and you ‘tachi.” That click of the tongue was driving Itachi mad. How can one little think he did make Itachi so hot? Itachi could feel his skin melting off and his blood speeding up as it swirled around his body.

“What is out new relationship Kisame? Divorced writer and detective that spend most of their time invested in work so they have very little time for a personal life, and when they decide to have some fun they end up calling each other and plan to have a simple movie night, but they end up fucking?”

“Why do have make things sound so nasty and make me feel so guilty?”

“Why do you have to call me for simple things.” Itachi said. “You called me last week just to ask what cable company you should switch to. I didn’t know you had time to watch TV now. You didn’t watch an ounce of it while we were married. Hell you didn’t even like it on during sex.”

“Maybe I’ve changed?” Kisame shrugged. “You always were in the middle of something at the college, weather it was teaching or grading papers.”

“See that was a different time.” Itachi said.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have gotten married so young?” Kisame shrugged.

“Yeah twenty-four is too young for anyone to marry anyone.” Itachi said. “To be fair you said all the right things, and I was an idiot for going along with it.”

“Hey we had fun?”

“Sure.”

“We’re having fun now.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe we should go out for dinner and talk about out new found relationship?” Kisame suggested.

“Kisame…I’m busy.” Itachi wasn’t really, but he didn’t know if could take it being around Kisame. Even when they met in the store, they had sex. Then that leads to more feelings and he thinks what could’ve been and maybe they could start over? No. Not now…

“You always are, huh?”

“Don’t be like that.” Itachi said. “Maybe in like a month or so?”

“I don’t know if I can wait till then…” Kisame sighed. “Maybe I have other offers.”

“Well you’re forty seven Kisame and I’m forty five. There aren’t that many fishes out there left.” Itachi said. “You better off with those other offers.”

“Hmmm…” Kisame took a deep breath. “I have to go.”

“Alright I’ll talk to you later.” Itachi found himself not wanting to hang up the phone, and so he didn’t. He just stayed there on the phone, and the funny thing was Kisame did the same thing. He could hear him breathe through the phone. In and out. It was slow and steady.

“Heh-heh.” Kisame chuckled then hung up the phone.

Itachi listened to the tone and snapped out of his daze and did that same. What the hell is the matter with him? What was he laughing for?

Itachi sat the phone on the charger. He needed to get some wine for Sasuke’s party, which was this weekend.

It’s Friday?

Itachi groaned and grabbed his phone and wallet. He was off to get wine and milk, but now he had forgotten all about his florist idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Worrying about what? Itachi questioned himself as he got into his car, prepared to drive back to his apartment. Of course people didn't know how to drive all that well in the city. They were wild, and they wouldn't let you switch lanes if you gave them a million bucks.

Itachi decided it was best to walk, considering he lived right down the street and only needed two items, wine and…something else. Itachi couldn't figure out what that was for the life of him, and he knew he was supposed to look at something on his phone? But what?

Itachi continued his stroll into the store, which was filled with shoppers looking around for items. Itachi knew exactly what he came in their for, wine. That's all he wanted, and that's all he needed. He remembered it was in aisle seven, and quickly went there.

There was so many wine Itachi became lost in the endless colors and labels, each one looking better than the last. Itachi eyed some of the reds, whites, and pinks? He wasn't sure which one's Sasuke and Naruto would like. Naruto, being as carefree as he was, told Itachi that loved boxed wine and there wasn't a single wine that could compete with that one. Sasuke had never had boxed wine, and he was sure as hell that his brother wasn't about to start tomorrow at their party.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had expensive taste. He enjoyed red and white wine. He wasn't crazy for the wine coolers and preferred a dryer and bitter wine, to Naruto, who loved the colors and sugar.

"Picking wine is so confusing." Itachi groaned to himself inwardly. Itachi, himself, wasn't an avid wine drinker, and if he did drink, he drank what was ever on sale.

Itachi decided on some red wine that looked expensive enough and he was sure Sasuke and Naruto would appreciate it for what it was.

He went to the check out and quickly checked out. He half spoke to the checkout boy, who asked about his day. Itachi really wasn't in the mood to talk about his day. What would he say, 'Oh my day has been perfect. Why I woke up this morning and went to this store two times, and this is my third time. I've been avoiding everyone in this store that I've seen on the other two visits so they won't judge. Also my annoying neighbor barged into my house and told me about this horrible fan fiction that he's read and not only that I called my ex-husband, who is so good with words. He could talk the fur off a rabbit in the middle of winter if he wanted to, and his so sly and I might think I might still like or even worse lo..'

"Do you like our new wine bag?" The cashier, whose nametag said Omoi, said smiling. "I'm trying to figure out if I like it. I think it's nicer than the plastic. It doesn't burst and one could keep reusing it for other things if they'd like." He showed Itachi the bag, which was made of eco friendly material and had slots for each of the bottles of wine to sit. It could hold up to 4. "Although on the down side it does slow me down a bit. I don't know should I hate it or love it."  
"It's not that deep. Shut up. I was ranting to myself." Itachi smiled. "It's a nice bag." He couldn't believe he had done a whole transaction and hadn't been paying attention.

"Here have a great day." Omoi said.

"Thank you. You too." Itachi snatched the sack of wine and walked out of the store. He couldn't wait to get home and maybe lay down for a little while. That really had a nice ring to it. Rest. He had been up since about eight this morning and he kicked off his morning grading some of the papers from his creative writing class. Then it was off to the store for his first visit. Then after that another visit after realizing he forgot something? Then Hidan and Kisame. That left him to four o'clock in the afternoon and he was pretty tired from today's activities.

He walked down the street when he came passed a small flower shop. It was quaint, and there weren't many people in there. Hidan said he had to go here. Itachi almost chuckled thinking about Hidan trying to impress a doctor. If the doctor had any sense at all, he would run for his life. Hidan ate men up and spit them out, from all the tall tales he's told Itachi.

Itachi should probably write about Hidan. He was a pretty interesting person; although Itachi wasn't sure what a story about Hidan would look like?

A Florist.

It came back to Itachi quickly. He wanted Ino to be a florist. She needed to be a florist. He quickly pulled his phone out and typed it quickly.

Oh god I forgot all about that? What’s wrong with me.

"Well I should go inside." Itachi said. "I might find something that could help me out with my story." Itachi took a stroll inside the florist shop. It smelt like leaves and fresh dirt. It was a nice smell that tickled Itachi noise. He began examining the flowers, trying to see which, if any, catch his eye. He becomes enamored when a shade of purplish-pink jumps out at him. It's a beautiful flower that's flat with a yellow center and it folds up slightly at the end.

"Hmmm." Itachi touched the soft petals and examines the flower. He looked to the name, which read Cosmos. "A cosmos?" Itachi thought for a moment. Ino and a cosmos? Ino's favorite flower in the shop. Yes.

With a quick pull out of his of his phone, Itachi put the information inside it.

"Hey aren't you Itachi Uchiha?" Itachi turned around to meet a woman with ebony skin and red fiery locks, who stood with a man with long auburn hair who was a little bit on the heavy side.

"Yes." Itachi wasn't used to being stopped. Every now and again came someone who knew who he was, but other than that Itachi kept a low profile. He would rather people not come up and talk to him all the time and bug him. He was fine living in the dark.

"Oh I really love your books." She said. "I've been reading the Lighting Strikes Twice series and I have to say it's amazing. I have only one more book to go." She goes into her purse. "Could you sign this one?"

"Sure umm…gotta pin?" Itachi gladly signed books for people when asked.

"My wife is always reading your book." Her husband said. "She can't get enough of it, and she suggest I read it. I don't have time though."

"I think he should. It's a great book." She said.

"Oh thanks." Itachi signed. "Whom should I make it out too?"

"Karui and Choji." She smiled.

"Alright." Itachi quickly made it out to them. "Thank you guys so much for reading." Itachi didn't know what to say. Signing books and being witty and cute was so hard for him.

"Thanks you so much." Karui said. "I can't believe I've seen you. We were on out way to the grocery store to pick up some of the basic stuff, you know like bananas, eggs, and uhh milk…"  
Itachi dropped his wine. It fell to the floor and broke open.

"Shit." Itachi hissed between his teeth.

"Oh my god." Karui said. "I'll get the woman at the counter for you."

"That would be wonderful." Itachi thanked her. How could he forget the milk again?

(BREAK)  
Itachi had got the whole wine thing together and finally obtained a gallon of fresh milk. He was feeling a little better about himself as well. He'd finally remembered what he came to the store for. He was now on his way to Sasuke and Naruto's little party at their new town house.

The only thing Itachi wasn't sure about was Kisame. Kisame was sure to be there with his grin and wearing his cop uniform, maybe? Itachi didn't know? Itachi wondered was he still so caught up in work?

Their relationship was pretty standard; they loved each other. The only thing that got in the way was work. Kisame and Itachi worked hard, with Itachi teaching at the university and trying to get his writing career off, and Kisame working extra hours on cases and trying to get a promotion, it became too much for both of them to bear. They barely had time for each other. They didn't go on a date for the last two years of their marriage.

Itachi strolled into the party carrying the wine bag from the grocery store. He had four bottles carefully tucked inside.

"Hey." Naruto walked up to Itachi and gave him a hug. "How are ya, huh?"

"Fine." Itachi said. "I brought wine." Itachi was about thirty minutes late for the party because he didn't set his alarm clock.

"Oooh nice, boxed?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto. Sasuke would kill me if I brought foxed wine to a party." Sasuke sometimes got angry and not to mention his disorder, he could be triggered by even the smallest incident.  
"Speaking of your brother…he's pretty angry." The party was in Naruto's house, and there were a nice number of people there. Most of them were laughing and talking.

"What happened?" Itachi asked. He was angry already before the party had even begun?

"Yeah he's upstairs and refuses to leave the room." Naruto sighed. "Something about how he didn't want a party and that everyone needs to leave him alone. He's just rambling."

"Did you go up there?" Itachi asked.

"I go up there periodically, but I can't just leave everyone alone in our home while he pouts." Naruto explained. "Like could you go see what's wrong with him, you might can talk him out of this mood he's in. Yesterday he was fine. He was happy. I mean we did the you know what?"

"Okay Naruto. I don't want to hear about your sex life." Itachi stated. "I will go see what wrong with him." Itachi handed Naruto the wine and Naruto gave him a thankful smile. Itachi walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on Naruto and Sasuke's door. He got no answer.

Itachi pushed the door open to find Sasuke, in a pair of black jeans and a button up shirt, laid across the bed. His raven air all over the place and his fingers tapping against the orange bedspread.

"Sasuke." Itachi approached his brother, who looked like he was sad for whatever reason. "Are you in a mood again?"

"Don't ask about my moods." Sasuke sat up and looked at his brother. "Why can't everyone go home? I wish to be alone."  
"Are you okay?" Itachi asked. "Did Naruto do anything?"

"No. The idiot didn't do anything for once. I just don't want to be bothered right now. I'm having some issues." Sasuke said. "I can't focus on anything right now."

"Did you take your medication?"

"Everything isn't always about my medication. I took it. You happy Itachi?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I hate it but I took it. I just feel so unnatural, so unlike myself."

"Well you can go downstairs and talk to people, it might help." Itachi shrugged.

"I don't want to help anyone." Sasuke spat out through his teeth. "I'm fine. We're fine. Naruto just invited all these people over here, for what? To celebrate our stupid engagement? I don't want to have a party."

"You seemed okay with it two days ago, even telling me all the people you've invited." Itachi reminded him. "Now that the day has come, you can't be pissed off. You had weeks to stop this party, but you didn't. You even took part in planning it."

"That was then and this is now." Sasuke grunted. "Besides, why would I go down stairs and entertain a bunch of people I really don't know."

"You know some of them."

"Most of them are from Naruto's job." Sasuke sighed. "I've never met any of them, and I've been dating the idiot off and on for nine years."

"Sasuke you're going to be forty soon." Itachi reminded him. "You can't act like a brat your whole life."

"I'm not being a damn brat, Itachi." Sasuke hissed. "I don't want to go downstairs. I want to stay up here and…"

"And do what." Itachi interrupted.

"I don't know , play with myself." Sasuke rolled his eyes once again. "I just don't want to be down there. I can't help it."

"Are you sure you took your medicine?" Itachi asked. This wouldn't be the first time Sasuke refused to take his medication.

"I'm bi-polar, you don't have to remind me every single day." Sasuke said. "Naruto does enough of that. Last week I went on a shopping spree and Naruto made me return all of it."

"See you can't make such irrational decisions." Itachi warned. "Remember, you can't do whatever you want when you want there's consequences."

"What are you talking about? I know that." Sasuke said. "I just wanted to shop and I found some nice things while I was out. I think I used my credit card. I at least spent seven hundred bucks."  
"Well it's good he stopped you from ruining your credit."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Sasuke sighed. "I don't care about that anymore. I don't want to do anything today, so I'm going to lay here until the parties over and Naruto can come up here and we can go to bed then."

"Sasuke you have to show up to your own party." Itachi couldn't stand when he was like this. He was difficult all the time, but when he got into this type of mood he was impossible.

Why should I have to show up to my own party? Naruto’s there.” Sasuke was being very unreasonable. “Did you bring any wine?”

“Can you drink on your…medication?” Itachi asked.

“I got new medication and what makes you think you can ask me that?” Sasuke quickly said, not taking a single moment to breath. “Itachi this isn’t your life it’s mine.”

“Why do you always assume that I’m trying to take over your life? I’m trying to help you Sasuke, but you’re being difficult.”

“Help me by sending me to a party that I have no interest in attending, huh?” Sasuke grumbled, pissed.

“A party that you spent months planning and helping out with, and now you’re having a change of heart.” Itachi complained. “Sasuke I understand that you’re having on your moods, but what about Naruto? I’m sure he misses you. And you might be pissing him off by acting like a child and not going down to your own party. You can’t have an engagement party if only one half of the couple is there.”

“You can’t guilt trip me.” Sasuke said. “Naruto will understand.”

“There'll come a day when he’ll stop understanding.”

“Then I’ll be lonely and divorced like you.” Sasuke spat.

There was a moment of silence and Itachi bit his bottom lip unsure of what to say to his brother. Sasuke’s eyes widen; he didn’t mean to say that.

Was it true? Itachi was alone? He didn’t have any friends, besides Hidan who he didn’t consider a friend. He hadn’t been on a date in years and sex was out of the question. The only way he’s been entertaining himself is through writing.

“You think I’m lonely?” Itachi asked his brother.

“Well you don’t look happy. You look tired. I didn’t mean to say what I said, but…” Sasuke didn’t know how to properly word an apology, something he struggled with when they were younger. Old habits die hard, huh?

“It doesn’t matter now.” Itachi said. “I don’t think I’m lonely and the divorced part. A lot of people get divorced. That doesn’t mean that I’m any less of a person.”

“I didn’t mean that.” Sasuke said.

Itachi didn’t say another word to his brother. He was pretty pissed with his comment, but he tried to let it go. Besides Sasuke was in a mood. He didn’t really mean it? But still that didn’t mean it wasn’t true.

“Hey.” Itachi and Sasuke were interrupted by a familiar voice. “How is everything going?” The suave voice belonged to Kisame Hoshigaki who wore a slight grin when he walked into the room. Itachi didn’t know he was still in such great shape, six months had passed and he looked more in shape. He was still nicely built, and it could be seen through the suit jacket he wore.

“Hey Kisame.” Sasuke said.

“Hey.” Kisame smiled at Sasuke. “I heard you didn’t want to get up and go down stairs.”

“Yeah.” Sasuke groaned. “I’m tired. I’m not feeling it.” Sasuke vented his frustrations to Kisame, who listen and laughed at Sasuke’s wild descriptions of events. 

“Well what does Naruto want?” Kisame asked. “I’m sure he’d want you down stairs with the rest of the guest. You’re making him look stupid, being alone at his own engagement party.” 

“Really?” Sasuke sighed. “I don’t think he looks stupid. He should tell people that Sasuke wants to rest.” 

“This whole party was for you and Naruto. I’m sure he would get off his ass and come support you even if he was in a mood or sick.” Kisame reminded Sasuke. “Remember when you went to ‘Candy land,’ and he still came to visit you when he could. He even came on family day.” 

“Uhhh…” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “No one asked him too.” 

“You secretly wanted him to come.” Kisame said. “Remember how you complained to me and Itachi about how he didn’t come for a week because he was out of town visiting his parents.” 

“Your point.” 

“Go down stairs, Sasuke.” Kisame pulled out a cigar and gave it to Sasuke. “Take a couple of puffs, you’ll feel better.”

“Where you’d get these?” Sasuke asked. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Kisame said. 

Sasuke took a quick puff and began to cough. Itachi just watched their exchange in silence. He wanted to object to that, but decided that since Kisame was helping he’d let them be. The way he talked to Sasuke, it was almost familiar. 

It was what he used to do to Itachi, but Itachi hated that. He felt Kisame was trying to patronize him. 

“I feel a little better.” Sasuke said. “I think I’ll go down stairs just for a little while though...just until I feel better.” 

“Alright. Good.” Kisame smiled. “I’m sure Naruto would like that.” 

“It’s not about him.” Sasuke got up and walked into his bathroom to change clothes. 

Itachi sat staring at Kisame, who still had a small smile on his face. Itachi couldn’t describe the emotions that ran through him in this dimly lit room. He convinced Sasuke to go down the stairs. Well he was more understanding? Right? 

Itachi didn’t expect less from someone who could talk their way in or out of anything.

“So is this how you greet me when I walk into a room, silence?” Kisame asked. 

“No I was going to say hi.” Itachi said. “Eventually.” 

“Well here’s your chance.” Kisame stated.

“Kisame what do you want from me?” Itachi asked. 

“Don’t know. I just came up here to talk to Sasuke is all. Naruto asked me to.” Well Naruto knew Kisame could convince Sasuke to down stairs. 

“So what have you been up to?” Itachi asked. 

“Nothing much...just the occasional case and you know saving the streets.” Kisame said. “You?” 

“Writing...teaching.” Itachi said. “Nothing much.” 

“Same as usual.” Kisame smiled. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Itachi asked. 

“Work. You like to work.” Kisame said. “There’s nothing the matter with it.” 

“I’m committed. It’s not my fault that when I start things, I like to finish them.” Itachi snapped. There was a subtle shift in his tone, not too angry, but not too nice either. He gazed at Kisame out of the corner of his eyes, and he could see Kisame’s smile grow a little wider. 

“Always so quick to take offense.” Kisame shrugged. Itachi felt a light pink brush over his cheeks, he quickly thanked whoever was watching over him that they were in a dimly lit room. “Why can’t you just relax sometimes?” Kisame asked. “I’m not trying to come after you.” 

“Well I feel it’s going the way, so I have to stop it.” Itachi said. 

“And what did you mean about finishing something you started?” Kisame knew that was a dig at how he started something, but never finished it. “I wouldn’t be a good detective if I left things undone.” 

“Well you may not do that at your job, but other activities.” Itachi reminded him. “Like that deck you said you were going to build. That wood sat in our yard for a year. Don’t you forget the plumbing you start but never finish.”

“Okay let it go.” Kisame said. “How long are you going to hold that stuff over my head.” 

“Until I become bored with it.” Itachi responded, and a light bulb went off in his head. “Hey there’s something I want to ask you?” 

“The reason I never got around to fixing your car is because I was working hard on a case.” Kisame explained. 

“Not about that.” Itachi said. “I always wanted to know what do you tell people when they ask why we got divorced.” 

“Uhhh…” 

“Hey I’m ready. If we don’t go downstairs now, I’m not going.” Sasuke groaned. 

“Okay calm down. Do you need another puff of cigar?” Kisame smiled and ask Sasuke. 

Kisame gave Itachi a warm smile and they both knew that meant I’ll answer the question later. Itachi was curious. Kisame probably told people it was all Itachi’s fault why they are the way they are. 

“Nah.” Sasuke said. “Let’s get this over with, but I want everyone out by ten.” 

(BREAK) 

So there’s that chapter. I felt a rewrite was very necessary for this story and I can only hope you enjoy it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Light jazz music played in the background, as Itachi chatted with various guest at the party. Most of them were former friends and people from college. Itachi’s parents had arrived and Itachi was avoiding them at this point, because they’d probably ask him a bunch of question about his writing. When people get old they have no life, so they’d rather stay in yours.

“Still to this day I’m begging Naruto to cut me a slice of that cheese.” Sakura stated and everyone in the room burst into laughter. Itachi himself quietly stood in the corner nursing his glass of wine. “Anyways good luck to you Naruto and your beautiful husband, Sasuke. You two are perfect for each other and if you ever need a surrogate mother, please don’t ask me.”

Everyone laughed and talked when Itachi and Sasuke’s father came up to speak. Itachi could not believe his father was going to speak at this wedding after the trip he, Naruto, Sasuke, and his mother had last year. Fugaku said Naruto was annoying and he spoke when he deemed it unnecessary. Fugaku being a man of little words, didn’t like for others to talk, especially talking about trifles.

Mikoto, on the other hand, adored Naruto. Said he was the best thing that ever happened to Sasuke, and Itachi agreed. he’d never seen another person put a smile on Sasuke’s face the way Naruto did. The two had been knowing each other since college, and when they started dating it was just a match made in heaven, even if Sasuke won’t admit it outloud.

“My son.” Fugaku threw back a glass of wine. “My son. You’re old now. I remember when you were in a pissed stained diapers running around asking your mother for milk. That was my boy, always wanting milk. That’s why your mother decided not to breastfeed.” Everyone laughed, and Itachi smiled. He could see Sasuke smile and roll his eyes as he sat with Naruto, his hand lightly gripping his fiance’s arm. “Do you remember when you told me you wanted to be Robin because you wanted to spend time with Batman? Heh. I should’ve known then you were gay.” Everyone laughed again.

“But seriously Sasuke, you made me so proud growing up. You wanted to accomplish everything from straight A’s to perfect attendance. You even went to school with chicken poxs, even though they sent you home as soon as you got there. You always thought I’d never payed attention to you at all. You said ‘Why do you always talk about big brother so much? What about me?’ And Sasuke I want you to know I was watching. Every step. Everything you did I was watching and I was proud. Then trouble came and you went through a lot when you turned twenty and we were scared for you and made you stay home for college.” He talks about how Sasuke resented them for making him stay home, which garnered a couple more laughs.

“Eventually you got over it, after you met Mr. Naruto. You always talked about what an idiot he was, and how you couldn’t stand him, yet he was the first person you introduced me and your mother too from college. You know I told your mother. ‘Those two are going to get married. They argue like husband and wife,’ and your mother said ‘Yeah they do. I wonder if they’re already married.’ And here we are now twenty years later. Naruto you still talk too much. You talk way too much. Way too much, and you’re always late to things and can’t take anything serious but I thank you. You helped Sasuke in ways that me and his mother could not. Without you I don’t think Sasuke would be sitting here today the person he is.”

Itachi can tell Naruto is about to cry, and Sasuke is beside him rolling his eyes at him, but rubbing his back, comforting him.

“Even though you are a dobe, as my son calls you. You are a wonderful person and Sasuke is lucky to have you. Sasuke, I love you. I love you and I am proud of you. Everything you have accomplished in life is because you put in hard work and effort even though you don’t have the best attitude and you take long showers. I love you Sasuke. Good luck and may your marriage last forever.”

Itachi actually felt touched himself from the speech his father gave, but no one felt more touched than Naruto who cried like he’d just won the lottery. Sasuke actually was smiling and gave his father a hug, and Naruto did as well. He hugged Fugaku so hard he’d almost squeezed the life out of him.

“That was something special.” Kisame stood next to Itachi smiling.

“It was. I’m almost scared to speak myself.” Itachi said.

“Are you?” Kisame asked.

“Going to speak.” Kisame nodded. “No.” Itachi had this thing about speaking in public. It’s one of the reasons he shies away from interviews that are on TV. He only does written and over the phone ones.

“Why not? Sasuke would greatly appreciate it.” Kisame said. “And I know you wrote something.”

“How do you know?” Itachi asked.

“Do you?”

“Yeah...I actually do.” Itachi bit the inside of his cheek lightly and he stood next to his ex husband, who looked remarkably good tonight. His blue hair was messy, in a casual way, and he was wearing a suit that hugged his body in all the right places. Itachi licked his lips.

“You look good.” Kisame said. Itachi had on a plain black suit, but it was fitted. It was a suit he always wore.

“You’re too kind. You look great too.” Itachi spoke in a low tone, so no one around them could hear what they were talking about. He didn't want people thinking he was getting back together with Kisame.

Mikoto was next to speak and she took a deep breath. “Sasuke you are my son. Naruto you will be my son soon, and since you have become my son us Uchiha have one thing.” She pulled from a bag a shirt and blanket with the family crest on it. It was a crest that had been used by their ancestors and has been passed down over generations. Itachi was sure his mother hand sewed both of those. She did make jewelry for a living. She spoke about Sasuke and had some great jokes in there about him and his attitude towards things. She talked about how he got sunburned at the beach when he refused to wear sunscreen because it felt weird on his skin and the smell was horrid. She also snuck in a jab at Itachi. “May your marriage last longer than your brother’s.”

When did this turn into a roast? Itachi gave Kisame a look. Kisame didn’t return his glance. He was too busy laughing. He really thought that was funny. They’d spent a little over ten years married. That was a good patch of marriage. Some people barely make it to six months. Sasuke and Naruto weren’t even married yet. This was an engagement party.

“I love you Sasuke and my new son Naruto I love you too.” Mikoto retired to her seat next to her husband and throughout the night they were greeted by the voice of other friends and family. Shisui did a dance for the couple and Naruto’s parents were up.

A red haired woman, Kushina, came to the mic. Sasuke said she was the type of woman that was so full of energy that she probably burned calories while sleeping. Itachi could not deny that when he’d met her for himself. She was like Naruto in that way. They both were always spunky.

“Naruto, my boy. You smile so much. Yes you do. When you were a little baby you smiled at me. Your first word was smile. Then you called me, your father, and everyone else smile.” Kushina laughed and so did everyone in the room. “It got quite annoying, so much so your father tried to make you believe it was a bad word. That didn’t work. Actually it made you say it more often. I tried to get you to say other words, but you wouldn’t. You kept saying smile for the first year of your little life. Smile, and as much as it did annoy me that you wouldn’t say momma. It made me smile how you’d light up when you said smile. Then you graduated and said happy. Then you called me poppa. I was not a happy momma then.” Everyone chuckled.

She finished her speech by talking about her first introduction to Sasuke and how she hoped they’d get together one day. She wished the couple luck and next came her husband. He had basically the same stories as Naruto’s mother and expressed support for the happy couple.

“Sasuke please don’t hurt my son. He’s very sensitive.” Minato joked. “He can cry for hours.”

After Minato was done they heard from a couple more guest, who all had the most epic stories about Naruto, and his former dream to be president of the united states. “I’m going to be president believe it.” Itachi heard them all say. The raven could never imagine Naruto, a klutz who can’t keep up with his own keys, becoming president.

Sasuke only “friend,” (who really only became his friend because of their shared hate for everything) Neji Hyuga spoke about Sasuke. He wasn’t really funny, but Sasuke and him laughed so they must of had some sort of inside joke going on.

“Would anyone else like to speak?” Sakura served as the coordinator and MC for the night.

“Itachi.” Kisame whispered. “Now’s your chance.”

“No. I don’t really want to.” Itachi said.

“C’mon. You’re good with words.” Kisame smiled.

Itachi rolled his eyes. It would look bad on his part not to speak at his own brother’s engagement party. So he walked up and took the mic from Sakura. He felt his stomach turn and his palms felt like he’d just washed his hand and didn’t dry them with a cloth. He gave everyone a smile, no teeth.

“What should I say about Sasuke, that hasn’t been said.” Itachi looked down at his cards of the speech he prepared. “He is something special. When we were younger me and him both love Sugar Starters, an action packed anime with girls with magic. My mom, for christmas, bought us matching pajamas, that had this anime all over it,...you know. And Sasuke got mad because according to him ‘I’m the only one who should have that toy.’ He was selfish in that way. He didn’t want to dress a like or do anything like, you know after he turned five and realized that he wanted to be his own person.”

Itachi looked out and everyone. They were smiling at him, and his mother was ushering him on to continue. Then Itachi looked back down at his cards and began to read again.

“ When we were younger me and him both love Sugar Starters, an action packed anime with girls with magic. My mom, for christmas, bought us matching pajamas, that had this anime all over it,...you know.”

Itachi laughed and looked at everyone. They looked at him like he wasn’t wearing any clothes. Itachi just kept going.

““What should I say about Sasuke, that hasn’t been said.” Everyone began to laugh. Itachi wondered what they thought was so funny, but he kept going “He is something special. When we were younger me and him both love Sugar Starters, an action packed anime with girls with magic. My mom, for christmas, bought us matching pajamas, that had this anime all over it,...you know. And Sasuke got mad because according to him ‘I’m the only one who should have that toy.’” He finished his speech about Sasuke and said some nice things about Naruto as well.

“My parents wouldn’t trust you with a cat, but they let you have my brother.” Itachi joked in good spirits.

By the end of his speech, Itachi got some applauded and went back to where he was standing, next to Kisame, who was smiling like he knew a secret.

“How was it?” Itachi asked his ex husband.

“Fine.” The detective smiled. “The part where you kept repeating the same thing over and over again was pure genius.”

“I repeated?” Itachi asked. “I don’t remember repeating.”

“Okay Itachi. Sure you didn’t.” Kisame shrugged.

“You don’t have to be an ass about it.” Itachi said.

“I was just talking. I was listening.” Kisame turned his head away and took a sip of the wine in his glass. Itachi could feel himself drawn to him. Of course something was going to happen.

(BREAK)

Itachi threw his head back, Kisame kissing all down his neck, making sure to leave his mark on every inch of it. He was currently on his counter praying to whoever was watching that Kisame didn’t stop. The sound of Kisame slobber and the pop when he pulled his warm mouth off of Itachi’s skin made Itachi shake with fever.

Kisame’s hand yanked on Itachi’s ponytail, earning him a “ehhh.” from the novelist. “Kisame…” Itachi grunted as his ex husband undid his pony tail, his midnight black locks a spiraling mess down his backside.

Kisame’s tongue traced back up to Itachi’s lips, and his viciously bit Itachi’s lip so hard Itachi feared he might draw blood. Itachi felt like he was in heaven, Kisame grinding roughly between his legs, his cock aching to be out of those tight slacks, and one of his hands gripped Kisame’s firm ass while the other clung to the counter for dear life.

“Fuck.” Kisame moaned as he broke for air, and dived back in. His tongue forced itself inside of Itachi’s mouth, and Itachi desperately opened his allowing Kisame to plunge in. He could feel Kisame tasting every single piece of him, not stopping until they both were breathless.

“What do you want me to do?” Grinned at Itachi, who was panting and trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck me.” He said, breathlessly.

“You mean you want me inside of you?” Kisame chuckled and Itachi pulled Kisame close, their faces centimeters apart and mouthed “What do you think?” Kisame instantly began stripping the novelist of his jacket, and he removed his as well. Kisame stepped out of his shoes, and Itachi followed suit.

Kisame ripped the tie off of Itachi, and now that his neck was fully free, Kisame buried his face in the crook of it. It caused Itachi let out a bunch of scrambled words, his hands shuffling up and down Kisame’s body.

Then Kisame’s hands traveled down to greet Itachi’s crotch, rubbing in circles around his manhood, making the raven buck his hips. “Kisa…” Kisame answered his call with a kiss, as he undid Itachi’s pants.His cock twitched in his underwear at the freedom, but were still dying to get out of his underwear.

As if somehow Itachi’s day couldn’t get any better, Kisame whispered. “I’m going to make sure you can’t sit properly tomorrow.” He took a bite of his ear, and Itachi whimpered.

And if on cue, the fire alarm sounded, interrupting their little soiree.

“Fuck.” Kisame groaned.

“Really. Now.” Itachi groaned and got himself together. They quickly exited the building and filed outside with all the other neighbors complaining and yelling. What could have caused this fire?

Kisame gave Itachi a shrug, and they both watched the front door of the building, people still coming out. It must have been a small fire because the building didn’t seem in any danger at all. Maybe someone left a pot on the oven for too long?

“Is this how you thought tonight was going to go?” Itachi asked Kisame, who looked at him with a shrug.

“Honestly I thought I would go to the party, then off to the strip club and pay for a couple of lap dances.” Kisame grinned, and Itachi blushed slightly, and nudged him. “Really I had no plans, but maybe go home and sleep.”

“No work?” Itachi asked, curious.

“Nah. The cities been pretty quiet lately, crime has been down.” Kisame sighed. “It’s a good thing, but it gives me nothing to do, so I just sit in an office all day and fill out paperwork. I’m thinking about taking a week off and going on vacation.”

“Where too?”

“Bahamas, hawaii, Japan. I don’t know, somewhere near water.” Kisame said. “The beach here sucks.”

“You used to like that beach…” Itachi reminded him. He always insisted that they go to beach whenever they had free time and they’d go late in the evening and walk along the shore. He knew the perfect spot where no one went. The times they shared there brought back a warm feeling inside of Itachi. That was the first time he’d had sex in public place.

“Yeah, but it’s full.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Itachi asked him.

“I don’t know. It’s just full of stuff.”

“You mean memories?” Itachi asked. What? He doesn't want to go back to the beach here because it reminds him of Itachi? The thought made Itachi conflicted. It made him feel warm inside that he still cared, but it also made him feel bad that he still held onto the times they spent there. And here they were about to have sex in his apartment and create more bad memories.

“Some things aren’t that easy to forget.” Kisame titled his head, focusing on something in the distance.

“I understand. I avoid that sushi place we used to go to all the time for a while, until I realized all the other places just didn’t taste the same. I still only get carry out.” Itachi said.

“You should’ve known better. I’ve eaten there plenty of times since our divorce, but I just can’t go to the bathroom in there.” The detective gave Itachi a wink. They did some interesting things in that bathroom on a booze, sake, beer, wine filled night.

“There are some things worth forgetting.” Itachi joked.

“And there are somethings that I’ll never forget.”

“Hey I was supposed to ask you something earlier. A thought I had.”

“What?”

“About what do you say when people asked why we got divorced.” Itachi said.

“No one really asks anymore. I mean we’ve been divorced for a good amount of time now.” Kisame shrugged. “But you wanna know what I used to say?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you say?” Kisame asked.

“That’s not fair.” Kisame always had to be a smart ass, but Itachi liked it. It was sexy sometimes, and other times it was very irritating.

“I won’t tell until you tell me.”

“I just say we didn’t have much time for each other and our lives were moving us away from each other.” Itachi tried to sum it all up. “It’s complicated.”

“Divorces aren’t black and white.”

“So I gave you an outline of what I say, so now you tell me what you say- or said.”

“Alright. I say-” Before Kisame had the chance to finish his thought someone came rushing out the building, cursing up a storm. There was Hidan and with him must have been his doctor friend. Hidan is actually wearing his scrubs and his friend is in his doctor’s uniform.

“Itachi.” Hidan ran over, his friend following behind him.

Kisame turns to Itachi, who rolls his eyes. “Hidan this is Kisame.”

“Your ex husband? The one and only Kisame.” Hidan looked at him, checking him out. “Nice catch Itachi, too bad you couldn’t hold onto it.” Hidan sense of humour had not worn onto Itachi yet, but Kisame apparently thought that was funny. “This is Kakuzu. A friend.”

“Hey.” Itachi and Kisame offered.

“Don’t tell anyone.” Hidan spoke in a low tone. “But I started the fire. It was a small fire. I left the stove on while me and my friend were busy talking. Then you know, bam. Somehow the microwave is on fire. We got it out just in time, but the fire alarms went off.”

“I’m glad you two made it through.” Kisame said.

“Yeah. I told Hidan I smelt fire, but he was too distracted by other things.” Kakuzu offered.

“Hey when it’s good. It’s good.” Hidan said.

“It’s all clear.” The fireman at the door said, and everyone let out a happy sigh and filed back into the building, save for Itachi and Kisame.

“Hey. I think it’s best if, you know, you go. I mean I...don’t want to drag you along on this path if you don’t want to be...it’s hard to form a sentence. In short. I don’t want to lead you on.” Itachi said. “I don’t want you to think this is the beginning of something because it’s not Kisame. I haven’t gotten over the thing .” Itachi always used that thing to get him out of doing something with Kisame.

“That was years ago.” Kisame said.

“I do, but-”

“Itachi no. You don’t get to treat me like trash. I like you. I love you and yeah that’s my fault for loving you but to see how low you’ve sucken. You treat me like a doormat and you treat your own brother like he’s a mental case.”

“You know nothing about my brother.”

“I don’t know anything. I can’t have an opinion about anything huh? I should just run along and do that you say.”

“You can’t tell me anything. Why don’t you go fuck Suigetsu? If you’re so horny?” Itachi growled, his voice still in a low tone so only Kisame could hear.

“So that’s where you’re going to take it?” Kisame asked. “I didn’t-”

“But you did. You fucked him in our bed and you want me to forget that, and Sasuke doesn’t know.”

“After you said you didn’t love me and wanted to divorce me.” Kisame reminded him.

“This was a mistake. You bring back so many old feelings that I’d rather keep locked up.” Itachi walked off.

“That’s your problem. You’d rather live in denial than face the truth.” Kisame frowned, and Itachi slammed the door behind him not looking back to say a work to his ex-husband. They were better off as acquaintances.

(BREAK)

Itachi showed up over Sasuke’s home to help him clean from yesterday’s party. Naruto was at work and Sasuke said he’d love it if his brother came over to give him a hand. The house was in pretty good shape, just needed to be swept, mopped, wiped, and picking up scattered cups. They’d have this done in no time.

Sasuke and Itachi were currently in the kitchen cleaning the tables and counters. “Do you think I’m frigid ?” Sasuke asked his brother.

“I don’t know...I couldn’t tell you.” Where was this coming from? “Why?”

“Nothing. It was something stupid Naruto said last night after about eight glasses of wine. He doesn’t remember, but I do.” Sasuke shrugged. “The comment didn’t bother me, but I just was wondering when people are drunk do they reveal themselves for who they really are?”

“I don’t know. I say you have to be careful. Sometimes they do, and sometimes it’s an entirely different person.” Itachi said. “Me personally, I’m not my true self when I’m drunk.”

“Okay.”

“He just might have said something stupid is all. You know people do that.” Itachi said. “If I had held onto every stupid thing Kisame said when he got drunk, man I’d be pissed at the world. Do you have sex with Naruto regularly?”

“I don’t feel comfortable answering that question?”

“I didn’t feel comfortable answering about you being frigid.” Itachi stated.

“We have sex, but my mind goes elsewhere.” Sasuke said. “Is that normal.”

“It’s always normal.” Itachi said. “Sometimes you're really into it and other times you’re worried about the clothes in the washing machine and did you accidently mix any reds with the whites. And why do reds bleed?” He chuckled trying to make his younger brother feel better, but it got no response.

“I think about killing him. Is that normal?”

“I’d be worried about you, if you didn’t.” Itachi retorted. “Maybe it’s your new medicine. Maybe that’s why you can’t-”

“Itachi why does everything always have to go back to my medicine.” Sasuke cut Itachi off quickly.

“I was just trying to help.”

“Yeah, well stop. I don’t want to talk about my medicine. I’m tired of going to the doctor, seeing the therapist, going from psychiatrist to psychiatrist in hopes that someone will understand. It’s all just one big waste of time, and you’re making it worse with all your concerns. Everything isn’t about my mental health. Maybe I just don’t want to have sex with Naruto because I don’t want to have sex with Naruto. Maybe I’m not attracted to him?” Sasuke complained. “Maybe I’m attracted to someone else.”

“Are you?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I can’t do this right now. I’m going to take a bath. Please finish the kitchen and you can go.” Sasuke sighed.

“Sasuke.”

He walked off leaving Itachi alone in the kitchen, a broom in his hand. Maybe Kisame was right or maybe Sasuke was stubborn. Both could be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Lighting Strikes Twice trilogy: C and Darui story and trilogy in which Itachi is most known for, by the general public.
> 
> Sharingan: Fantasy story that’s kinda Naruto canon. Itachi and Kisame = Tsukiyomi and Samehada J so it equals KisaIta. Also it was made into a miniseries, that Itachi loathes XD, and is his most critically acclaimed work. (BTW it’s written about Kisame and his relationship.)
> 
> Ino Yamanaka: Untitled and currently in progress.


End file.
